


Soccer Mates and Coffee Dates

by mjsthedinarwhal



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjsthedinarwhal/pseuds/mjsthedinarwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt:<br/>‘Shinee Jongho where jjong really hates soccer, but the team captain is just /so hot/’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soccer Mates and Coffee Dates

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic (ah, memories), please read, comment and enjoy!

Jonghyun had absolutely no idea how he’d been convinced to tag along for Taemin’s soccer practice, especially when he’d quite literally rather be watching paint dry. But since the younger was his ride home, he didn’t really have any choice. So here he found himself, dramatically slumped over the scorching metal bleachers with the hot sun beating relentlessly against his skin. 

 

Taemin looks up from his stretches to shoot him a quick wave before returning to his small group of teammates. Jonghyun returns the wave halfheartedly and is about to return to Kibum’s text when he spots him.

 

He’s absolutely gorgeous, like something out of a goddamn photo shoot. He’s got to be at least a head taller than Jonghyun, all lightly tanned skin, ridiculously long legs and plush lips, beads of sweat sliding slowly down his neck. Jonghyun (rather shamelessly) watches him as he jogs to the side of the field closest to the bleachers and claps his hands together a few times to get the other boys’ attention. The rest of the players race over to gather in a huddle and Jonghyun is lucky enough to have Mystery Man’s glorious ass pointed in his direction for a (regrettably) brief minute, before the players separate again and return to their stretches.   
Suddenly Kibum’s texts no longer seem particularly interesting when Mystery Guy Mister Hottie McHotpants bends down into a slow stretch, grabbing onto his calves for a few counts and Jonghyun momentarily entertains himself with thoughts of exactly how flexible he could be. 

After a few more stretches, Tall Guy stands abruptly and claps a few more times before barking something to the other boys, apparently signaling that it’s time to run a scrimmage. Jonghyun and a few others cheer from the bleachers as the players quickly divide themselves into teams and a whistle signals the start of the match. He honestly has no idea what’s going on the game, nor does he really care, because the only thing that matters at the moment is Tall Guy speeding down the length of the field at break neck speed, sweaty jersey clinging nicely to his chest and long, slender legs carrying him easily in and out between the other players. He’s so entranced by Tall Guy, and his lean, toned muscles, sliding their way perfectly over one another, his sweaty bangs clinging to his forehead, his ass, (holy shit, his ass), that he doesn’t notice the sudden shouts from the boys on the field and the people in the bleachers and he’s only starting to vaguely register Taemin’s horrified expression when something smashes hard into his forehead and a searing pain vibrates through his skull. He’s still thinking about Taemin’s expression (and how he’s never gonna let him live that ridiculous face down) when he feels himself going down, almost in slow motion. 

The next thing he knows, Taemin’s hovering over him, same terrified look still plastered on his face, shaking his shoulders rather violently. Jonghyun blinks his eyes open, focusing just enough to shoot him a glare, until he notices Tall Guy is leaning over Taemin’s shoulder, brows knitted together in an equally worried expression. He quickly (and unsuccessfully) tries to sit up, a slight blush creeping up his face and he’s suddenly some bumbling idiot, stuttering out a hurried “m fine”. 

“Hyung, maybe you should stay down for a bit-” 

“I’m fine!” he shouts, a bit too loud, even as the pain continues to pulsate dizzyingly through his head. Tall Guy steps in to shoulder some of the boys out of the way before growling at them to give him some room. They all exchange quick glances, before hurriedly ambling back to the field. Tall Guy extends his hand to help him up, and Jonghyun grabs it, a lot faster and more desperate than he’d like to admit. 

“You sure you’re okay? You’ve got a pretty bad shiner there.” 

“HAha yeah! Definitely! I’m sure it looks a lot worse than it is.” he trails off into a nervous laugh.

Tall Guy leans in closer to examine his forehead, and Jonghyun has to hold his breath to keep himself from gaping.

“Hm. Still, you should probably get some ice on that.” Up close, his voice is a lot deeper than he’d noticed and it sends a slight shiver up Jonghyun’s spine. He’s about to protest but he can’t even get a word out before Tall Guy is man handling him in the direction of the school building. “Let me get you to the nurses office.” 

“What?! No, no that’s definitely not necessary.” 

The corners of Tall Guys lips turns down and his brow furrows seriously. 

“I have to insist. It was my fault after all.” 

“What? how?” 

“I missed the pass.” 

“Well that doesn’t exactly make it you-” 

“I missed it on purpose.“

Jonghyun looks up at him with a questioning, slightly indignant glance.

“I noticed you staring.” 

He tries to blubber out a weak response, but it’s all in vain as Tall Guy’s lips pull up in a stomach flipping smirk. 

They walk the rest of the way in silence, and it becomes even more awkward when they enter the building, the halls completely empty save for a few other after school athletes and club members. 

Thankfully, the nurse is still in her office when they arrive. She rolls her eyes, grumbling something about already being late, before ordering Jonghyun onto the exam table. After concluding that he’s not concussed, she practically throws an ice pack in their direction before running out of the room.

Jonghyun presses the ice pack against his temple, the sudden cooling sensation a welcome relief. 

“Thanks for walking me here and everything, but I should be alright on my own.” he mutters.

“No. I did get you injured, after all. I think I’m responsible for getting you back safely.” 

“And besides, I still have to make it up to you somehow. That’s only fair right?” Jonghyun quirks an eyebrow at him, this strange tall, oddly charismatic boy who, come to think of it, hadn’t even properly introduced himself yet. 

“Uh, I don’t even know your name yet and …" 

“Oh, yeah, sorry, you’re right.“ and this time, he’s the one giving the nervous laugh. Or, more accurately, Jonghyun notes, nervous guffaw. 

It’s Minho. I’m the team captain.” He flashes a smile and Jonghyun’s heart speeds a little more than he’d like to admit.

“So, about that payback. Would you be interested in coffee tomorrow? ”


End file.
